Syntheses will be undertaken to molecules related to known fungal metabolites having antitumor and antiviral activity. The class of compounds of particular interest is the epidithiodiketo-piperazines, including such representatives as gliotoxin, aranotin and chaetocin. The syntheses directed toward gliotoxin and aranotin are modeled on biogenetic postulates and involve intermediate benzene mono- and di-epoxides. Syntheses directed toward chaetocin have the dimerization of indole derivatives as their key step. Upon development of satisfactory synthetic routes, modifications of structure will be sought to allow a study correlating structure and biological activity.